


The Kidnapping of Harold Hutchins

by Love_story_of_2_gay_pickles



Category: The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canon Gay Character, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Other, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_story_of_2_gay_pickles/pseuds/Love_story_of_2_gay_pickles
Summary: Harold is kidnapped by a familiar villain and doesn't come out of it okay.





	1. Chapter 1

This is a story about George Beard and Harold Hutchins. George is the kid with the tie and a flat top, and Harold is the one with the t-shirt and a bad haircut. Remember that now!

"George's sick and won't be able to attend school today" Mrs. Beard said.

"Oh, well tell him I hope he gets to feeling better" Harold said, a sudden sadness overcoming him. 

Harold left and walked to school. It was pretty boring without his friend George. Harold would usually pretend to be sick if George was sick so that he didn't have to go to school by himself.

Harold stuffs his book bag inside his locker and takes out the things he needs for his first half of classes.

The day went by agonizingly slowly. There were no pranks, because it wouldn't feel right without George.

Harold sat by himself during lunch, until Melvin walked up to him "I need your help".

Harold arched an eyebrow "You need me help? Melvin Sneedly needs my help? And what's with the robe?"

Melvin frowned slightly "I'm wearing it because it feels comfortable, is there a problem with that?"

"No no, not a problem at all" Harold looked over the robe, it looked so familiar. "What do you need help with?"

Melvin motions for him to follow and Harold does. Melvin leads him to the science classroom, which was empty because everyone was at lunch.

"Well?" Harold asks "What do you need my help with?"

Melvin grabs something off a nearby table and hands it to him "It's a blindfold, when you put it on, you think of a place and it'll bring you there, I call it the Take-Me-There 2000 (I Tried) I need you to try it for me" Melvin hands it to him.

Harold takes it and stares down at it "It won't make me blind will it?" Harold asked.

"No! Now try it" Melvin watched him closely.

Harold smiles and wraps the blindfold around his eyes, he waited a couple of seconds before frowning "Nothing's happening".

A second later a hard object connected with Harold's head and knocked him unconscious. The last thing he heard was Melvin… laughing?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold's kidnapped by a familiar villain and doesn't come out okay.

Harold wakes up, shaking and terrified. Harold's hands were bound behind him, and around something he thinks is a chair, and he was still blindfolded. 

"Help! Is anyone there!" He screamed, kicking his legs and trying to get his hands out of the binds they were stuck in.

A second later he heard quiet steps around him "Stop your useless screaming, no one can hear you"

Harold froze, that voice sounded so familiar "M-Melvin? Is that you?" 

"Yes. No. Kind of?" 

"What do you mean?" Harold asked, nervously biting his lip. 

The blindfold was pulled off his face to reveal Melvin "He's my pawn, you might remember me as the alien robe, Splotch."

Harold glares at him "I remember you, you pretended to be Captain Underpants!" Harold yells.

Melvin. No, Splotch smiles and his eyes flash a light green "And this time he won't be able to stop my plans"

"And what exactly are your plans?" Harold asks.

Splotch takes a step forward and he tips Harold's chin up "You, my friend-" he whispered "Are my plans"

Harold jerks his head out of Splotch's grasp "What does that even mean?"

Splotch growls and grips Harold's shoulder "You know, You're really pretty" his hands travel down Harold's sides.

Harold tried to wiggle out of his bonds "Stop! Don't touch me!". Harold kicked him in the leg, and Splotch stumbled backwards.

Splotch rebalanced himself and slaps Harold across the face, and he grabs both of Harold's legs, and twists them violently until he hears two loud pop, and Harold cries out in pain.

"Stop please! It hurts" he cries.

Splotch smirks "I'm gonna have so much fun with you kitten" he whispered before leaving Harold in the dark room, alone, cold, and crying out for his best friend, George.


	3. Chapter 3

George sat in his and Harold's treehouse all alone. He had been waiting for Harold, since school ended 30 minutes ago, and Harold should've been back by now.

Eventually George got tired of waiting and made his way to Harold's backyard and knocked on the door as loud as he could.

George sighed when no one answered, and turned back around to head home, before the door opened quickly "Oh, George, it's good to see you" Ms. Hutchins said softly, she must've been painting, because there were splotches of paint on her.

George turned around and smiles brightly "Hi Ms. Hutchins, I was wondering if Harold was home?"

Ms. Hutchins arched an eyebrow "He's not here, I thought he was with you, in the treehouse"

George shook his head "Nope, that's why I came here.'' George bit his lip nervously "Do you think he's in trouble?"

Ms. Hutchins shakes her head "He's probably at school, making up work, I'll call the school just to make sure" she smiles, and George walks back to the treehouse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harold was awoken by the sound of a door slamming, it was too dark to tell where it was coming from.

Harold flinched when he felt a hot breath against his neck "You won't get away with this.". He winced when he felt two cold hands on his shoulders.

The hands traveled down to his shirt covered stomach "I already have" he whispered.

Harold whimpered when the hands slid up his shirt "Please, Melvin, please. I know you're in there, you just need to take the robe off, please" Harold begged.

Splotch groans and rips Harold's shirt off in one fluid motion "You talk too much". 

Harold watched as Splotch walked to the corner of the dark room and pull something out of a black and gray colored box.

"This outta shut you up" Splotch walked behind Harold and forced Harold's mouth open.

Harold quickly bites down on his finger and Splotch jumps back "You little bastard you're gonna wish you hadn't had done that." Splotch gripped Harold's chin and forced the gag into his mouth and tying it around his head.

Splotch smiles and rubs the side of Harold's face "Look how pretty you are" he whispered, before looking up at Harold's hair.

Splotch growls "We'll need to do something about your hair". Splotch went back to the black and gray box, and carries it with him back to where Harold was, and sets the box behind the chair, and takes out a pair of sharp scissors.

Harold frowns and tries to turn his head so that he can see what Splotch's doing.

Splotch gripped Harold's shoulders "Don't move", and with that, Harold heard a snip and a price of his hair fell in his lap.

Harold's scream was muffled by the gag, and he thrashes around.

Splotch groaned and Harold thought that he was done, before a rope-like thing was tied around his stomach.

Harold wasn't able to move as much while Splotch was cutting his hair.

Once Splotch was done, Harold was crying and shaking, mumbling things into the gag that he couldn't make out.

Splotch dropped the scissors into the box, and kicked the box away. He stands in front of Harold and smiles "You're even prettier than before, Hutchins"

Harold shook his head slowly and closed his eyes, wishing that his friends would save him.


	4. Chapter 4

Harold shook uncontrollably. He feels like he's been in the dark and cold room for days, he wondered if his mom was worried. He wondered if George was worried.

Harold sighed quietly when he thought about his best friend. 'Of coarse George is worried! He's my best friend!' he reassured himself.

Harold moved around in the chair, he tried kicking his legs free, and twisting and turning his hands in the binds.

Harold jumped in surprise as a bigger hand, bigger than Melvin's hands, touch his shoulder.

"I was thinking of getting an adults body instead of a child's." The hand moved down to Harold's thigh and squeezed tightly.

Harold stared at the hand in horror. He knew that voice. Harold quickly turned his head as far as he could towards the man "Mr. Meaner?" Harold whispered and looked down at the cloak Mr. Meaner was wearing. Harold shook his head "Splotch" he growled out the name.

Splotch brought his other hand to Harold's chin and leans forward, kissing Harold sloppily.

Harold's eyes widened and he twisted and turned in the chair, before Splotch placed both his hands under Harold's shirt "You won't be needing that anymore" he said, while his hands traveled up Harold's side "S-stop please! I'm only 13! (I aged them up a bit)" Harold cried out.

Splotch stares at him and smirks "You think I care? You've ruined my plans multiple times with that 'hero'. I want my revenge"

Harold shook his head, as Splotch ripped Harold's shorts off and threw them in the growing pile on the floor.

Splotch's hands traveled up and down his thighs, up to his abdomen, then his stomach. "Something's missing" he hums..

Splotch leans forward and his mouth connects with Harold's neck "M-mm" Harold moans softly and tries to kick legs.

"Please hurry, George" 


End file.
